


Emmy's Best Dressed

by 4always7caskett



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4always7caskett/pseuds/4always7caskett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall(Chaksforever) and I co-wrote this over the summer and I think I posted it on my blog so it's gone from tumblr now but here it is!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emmy's Best Dressed

Meryl stood in front of the mirror, squinting as she moved the makeup brush across her sharp cheekbone. The lighting in Maks' bathroom was awful for doing makeup, but it was worth it. As she reached into her bag for lipstick, she felt a thick pair of arms slide around her waist and turned her head, pressing her lips softly against the stubble on his cheek.

"Hey, gorgeous," Maks grinned, laying his head on her shoulder.

"Maks, I can't do makeup with you leaning on me like this." Meryl tried to shrug him off, but he just slid his head closer to hers.

"Don't worry, I'll just watch," Maks promised. Meryl sighed and began running the red tube across her lips. Just before she finished, Maks let out a sneeze, jolting her hand to create a jagged red line across her cheek.

"Maks!" Meryl screeched. "Look what you did!"

"Sorry," Maks snorted, trying to conceal his laugh. Meryl lunged at him, drawing the tube across his bottom lip before he could react. "Hey!" He yelled, frantically rubbing his finger across his lips. "How do I get this stuff off?"

"I'll tell you if you give me a kiss. That color is driving me wild, it's so you," Meryl teased, leaning in to press her lips to his, savoring his taste mixed with the tinny flavor of her lipstick. 

"Okay, we have to get this off of you, it feels like I'm kissing a girl."

Meryl grabbed a tissue and wet it, dabbing carefully across Maks' lips. She traced the outline slowly with her finger, teasing him a bit as she cleaned him up. 

Once they were both rid of stray lipstick, Meryl grabbed Maks' hand and walked into his closet. "I need to find a tie for you that matches my dress."

Maks sat and watched as Meryl slowly sifted through a stack of neckties, comparing colors that he was convinced were exactly the same. Halfway through her search, Maks sighed. "Why do we even need clothes? I mean, I wouldn't mind you going without," He joked.

Meryl punched his arm. "Shut up," she laughed. Seeing his playful pout, she grinned and added, "Well, not for the Emmys, anyways. But maybe we can use your idea and have our own little awards ceremony later." Maks raised an eyebrow hopefully, making her laugh as she winked back at him.

"Later, babe. But right now we have to finish this." Meryl continued rifling through the stack, finally settling on a deep red tie that perfectly matched her dress. As she slid the dress up her body, Maks whistled playfully. "I said later!" Meryl giggled, pushing him away as he tried to place kisses up her neck. "Come on, we can't be late."

Meryl pulled Maks out to the car, speeding down the highway to the awards. When she stepped out of the car, she was blinded by flashes of light all around, feeling dizzy and disoriented. She felt herself beginning to sway dangerously before Maks' arm snaked around her hips, anchoring her once more. "Thank you," she whispered, clutching his hand as they began their long trip down the red carpet.

"Meryl! Maks! Are you two dating?" A reporter yelled. Meryl swallowed hard. "Um, we stay very close," she replied, walking briskly away before he could ask her to elaborate. But more yells followed her as she squeezed Maks' hand even tighter, heart pounding as she tried to think of sufficient answers.

"What do you plan for the future?" She heard right next to her ear. Shit. Too close to run. She turned, plastering a fake smile while contorting her arm to keep hold of Maks. 

"Um, I don't know. We hang out sometimes, we're very close," she stammered, rubbing her hand unconsciously across her stomach. They couldn't see it, could they?  
As they walked inside, Meryl whispered to Maks, "I'm not starting to show, am I?"

Maks studied her for a second. "Maybe a little, but it's not noticeable unless you're really looking. There's no way they see it. I promise." He leaned down, pressing one last kiss into her dark hair before walking into the theater.

The lighting was dimmed to a soft glow, bouncing off the shiny metal of the coveted trophies standing on the stage. They found their way to their seats, both glancing around nervously, though they weren't quite sure why. As they sat down, Maks wrapped his arm around Meryl's shoulders, finally able to relax as she leaned her head into his chest. After a few minutes of silence, Meryl whispered, "I wish you'd gotten the creative Emmy nomination. You deserved that one for sure."

Maks shook his head, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. "I don't need it. I won you, that's all I need for the rest of my life." Meryl smiled and snuggled further into his chest just as the lights went down completely.

The show went on flawlessly and the pair enjoyed socializing with the royalty of Hollywood. Meryl finally got to meet Ryan Reynolds and Maks allowed her her time to fangirl over him before stealing her back away and into his arms. 

"Maks, I need to use the restroom. Will you walk with me, please?" 

"Of course, baby."

They walk hand in hand through the packed theater and finally make it to the bathrooms. Meryl tiptoes up to give Maks a quick peck before turning away into the ladies room. Maks turns to lean against the wall when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Maks, right? I'm Ryan. My girlfriend loved watching you on Dancing with the Stars this season. She was all holed up at home and counted down the days each week until she got to see you and Meryl dance again. She absolutely fell in love with you two."

"Wow, thanks. That means so much. This season sure was special."

"I'd say. You have no idea how many time Eva has made me watch your dances and let me say, what you and Meryl have is damn special. I hope you hold on to her."

"I plan on doing so. I really appreciate how you and Eva manage to be so private with your relatiosnhip too but I have say I have no idea how you do it...Meryl and I aren't half the stars you two are and everytime we step out we are hounded with questions."

"'It's not going to be easy. It's going to be really hard' Okay, I'm sorry, I shouldn't quote my own movies," Ryan laughed. "But honestly it's true. You have to just take the leap and show the press you're together. It calms down once they know. Trust me, it's worth it to stay private. All the things that seem so big that you think you are missing out on really mean nothing when you can come home at the end of the day to the woman you love. It's all worth it then."

Just then Maks felt a small hand snake around his waist and smiled as he recognized the frame of the woman mleting into his side.

"Meryl, this is Ryan. Ryan, Meryl." Meryl stayed tucked into Maks' side but reached her hand out to shake Ryan's.

"My girlfriend loved watching you and Maks on Dancing with the Stars this year. Thank you for keeping her happy.Pregnancy hormones can get quite crazy at times and I'm glad she had you two to watch."

"Oh wow, thank you. That means so much. I'm such a huge fan of both of you."

"Well maybe we will make another movie or two if you two dance on our TV screens a few more times."

"I think we can work that out." 

"Alright, I need to get backstage but I'm glad to have met you." Ryan reached out to shake Meryl's hand again and then Maks', the two sharing a quick exchange, unnoticed by Meryl. Maks and Meryl walked back towards the theater.

"So Ryan Gosling, huh? What did you two talk about?"

"Our perfect ladies." Maks smiled down at Meryl and pressed a kiss into her hair. They stood in the doorway at the back of the theater not allowed to walk back to their seats until the next commercial  
break. Up on stage they were announcing the reality competition category. Maks came to stand behind Meryl resting his head on her shoulder as the clips from each nominated show played. 

Latch began to play throughout the theater and their dance flashed up on the big screens. Meryl and Maks both caught their breath as they watched their freestyle play throughout the room. They began to slowly sway back and forth in the back of the theater. The screen cut to footage of them winning the mirrorball. Maks lifting Meryl up and twirlin her around the Dancing with the Stars stage and then the screen flashed back and the next nominee played. 

"Maks, take me home."

They stayed to see their show win and Tom go on stage to receive the award and then they were out the door and asking the vallet to pull up the car. The show was almost over and Meryl didn't want to stay and see Derek win, putting a damper on their perfect night. They could party any other night but tonight she wanted to show Maks how amazing he was.

Maks drove them back to his apartment in comfortable silence. Their hands were entertwined on the center console and her thumb rubbing soothing circles on his hand. When they pulled into the dirveway he rushed around to her side to get her door and help her out of the car.

She tugged at his hand and pulled him to his room pushing him onto the bed and there they made sweet, tender love. It was a few hours later when their stomachs growled and she got up to get a snack for them. She threw on his shirt from the evening, looking across the room at him for approval. Putting a hand on her hip she walked across the room and in front of the bed modeling the look jokingly.

Maks grabbed his phone off the bedside table and began taking pictures of her. She laughed even more, cheesing it up for the camera.

"I'm so posting one of these. You look fabulous, baby."

"Maks, no!" She giggled jumping onto the bed and wrestling him trying to pry the phone from his hands. 

"Why not? They all saw us there tonight, they know we are together. I love you and you're gorgeous can I please just brag a little bit?"

"Fine. But don't get used to it. I want this to stay ours without anyone feeling like they have a say in it."

"It will. We give them a little something so they know but the rest is ours."

"Alright, post it!" and with that Meryl jumped off the bed and scurried into the kitchen. Maks pulled up Instagram on his phone and found the cutest picture of Meryl. Her mouth was open in a wide smile wit laughter, hair cascading over one shoulder in beautiful brown ringlets. She had one hip jutted out with her hand on it. Her leg was bent at the knee and other leg straight. The shirt fell to the middle of her upper thigh, it was in no means modest but nor was it revealing. She had the top three buttons undone creating a tasteful "v" down her chest. She looked perfect.

"My choice of Emmy's best dressed 2014."


End file.
